


Почему?!?

by Myrka1979



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrka1979/pseuds/Myrka1979
Summary: Звезда надежды благодатная,Звезда любви волшебных дней,Ты будешь вечно незакатнаяВ душе тоскующей моей!





	Почему?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Шеппард, вечер после событий 5-05

Он ненавидел быть беспомощным. Ненавидел, когда не мог противостоять обстоятельствам. Ненавидел предателей. И именно предателем чувствовал себя. Дважды предателем! Дважды он оставил ее умирать. Дважды он поставил жизнь других и свой долг выше личных чувств и… Дважды вместе с ней умирал он сам.  
Он поднял голову, подставляя разгоряченное лицо под тугие струи дождя. Сердце ныло и болело, хотелось взвыть в полный голос сетуя на судьбу и обстоятельства, проклиная тот день когда он… Когда он, что? Родился?! Вступил в ВВС?! Полетел в Антарктиду с О,Нилом? Впервые встретил её? Что следовало проклясть?!!  
Джон опустил голову и тяжело оперся о перила балкона. Ярость сожрала все его силы, гнев в душе перегорал оставляя пепел печали и пустоты. Удушливый комок, что застрял в его горле и душил с того момента, как за ней закрылись врата, наконец прорвался слезами. Они текли, смешиваясь с дождем и, казалось, что вместе с ним, плачет вся Вселенная! Горе, наконец, прорвалось наружу бессвязными словами:  
\- Лиз… Лиз, почему?! Почему, это произошло с нами?! ПОЧЕМУ!!!!???? – взвыл он, чувствуя как уже угасшая ярость, помноженная на боль, вновь разворошила рану в груди.  
\- ЛИЗ!!!! – раскат грома поглотил его вопль.  
Джон гневно взглянул в небеса.  
\- Почему?! Почему ТЫ допустил ЭТО? Что такого страшного, было в нашей любви? Почему? – Бог, как и следовало ожидать, промолчал.  
\- Если ТЫ не хотел, что бы мы были вместе, зачем допустил... позволил нам полюбить?  
ЗАЧЕМ!? Зачем надо было делать ТАК!?!  
А в ответ опять тишина. Только шелест дождя по древним камням Великого города. Внутреннее напряжение вытянуло мышцы в струну. Пальцы рук, с такой силой вцепились в перила, что казалось еще мгновение, еще одно небольшое усилие и железо сомнется под его ладонями, как бумажка.  
\- ЗАЧЕМ!?! ПОЧЕМУ?!! Почему это случилось с нами?!!!  
Ярость вспыхнула опять, с новой силой и жадностью перемалывая его душу.  
\- Что с нами было не так?! – Джон отвернулся от бушующего океана и с ненавистью пнул ближайшую колонну. Тяжелые берцы спасли пальцы от перелома, но нисколько не утихомирили пошедшего в разнос мужчину. Небо молчало, Бог не желал отвечать на его вопросы, а душа рвалась на части и сгорала в огне ненависти к себе, и окружающему миру. При всем при этом где-то там, на периферии сознания, холодный и трезвый голос твердил: "Все пройдет. Это просто истерика. Так было нужно и в первый раз и во второй. Она все понимала, и принимала твои действия, как должное и необходимое. Поплачь, все пройдет…" Но от этого не становилось легче сейчас. Именно в данный момент, он не хотел слушать голос разума. Слишком сильно болело сердце, и разрывалась на части от горя душа!  
А предательская память вновь и вновь воскрешала перед внутренним взором ЕЁ. Её образ в день первой встречи на Антарктиде, ее поцелуй, когда в ее разуме сидела инопланетянка, ее объятье, когда он чудом остался жив, после самоубийственной ядерной атаки на Улей, её глаза в свете свечей в его постели, ЕЁ последний взгляд, перед тем как она шагнула в ледяную тьму космоса…  
\- Господи, почему?! – простонал он.  
Слезы уже не просто текли из глаз, они душили его. Дыхание перехватило, сердце пропустило удар, из горла вырвался полу хрип, полу рык и новый удар, на этот раз кулаком, сотряс древнюю колонну старого города. Боль пронзила руку до самого плеча. Он прижал ее к груди, чуть согнувшись и, облокотившись спиной об колонну, медленно сполз на пол. Физическая боль, словно сняла с души камень, ярость пропала, оставив после себя пустоту. Он просто сидел, бессмысленным взором уставившись на громадные волны бушующего океана, и вспоминал уже без ярости, гнева, ненависти… Только тихая печаль и тоска по ушедшему навсегда человеку… другу… любимой…

\- Все? – МакКей осторожно отступил за угол террасы.  
\- Похоже на то, – подтвердил Ронон.  
\- Ярость перегорела, – Тейла, продолжала внимательно наблюдать за сидящим под дождем полковником.  
\- Это ужасно, – Родни опять выглянул из-за угла на затихшего Шеппарда. – Я никогда не думал, что… что он вот так… может… - Родни запнулся.  
\- Любить? Скучать? Переживать? – Тейла монотонно перечисляла, не глядя на МакКея. - Мы настолько привыкли видеть в нем защитника и командира, что забыли, что он живой человек… Который тоже может любить!  
\- Я конечно подозревал, что между ним и Элизабет, что-то было, но что бы вот так вот… Так вот сильно… Это страшно! – Родни потерянно замотал головой. В его гениальном мозгу никак не складывались два образа - полковник Джон Шеппард и опустошенный горем Джон Шеппард, который сидел сейчас под дождем на пирсе Атлантиды.  
\- Он сильный, он справится, - вдруг подал голос Ронон, его горло то же перехватило воспоминание. Белокурая девушка, в белой одежде сгорающая в огненном вихре… Пожалуй он единственный, кто понимал, что именно сейчас переживает Джон. - Он вроде бы успокоился… И я кстати не думаю, что бы он мог, что-то сделать с собой…  
\- Я тоже! – встрял Родни.  
\- Но подождать и посмотреть не помешает, - закончила Тейла. – Пусть он и не хочет никому показывать свое горе, но… мы будем рядом.


End file.
